


More than blood

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People seem to always make a fuss about blood relationship. Parker simply doesn't get it. Is she an orphan now, or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than blood

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/257265.html?thread=50827249#t50827249
> 
> prompt:  
> Leverage, Parker + team, She'd never known "family" until recently. Now she just doesn't understand why people make such a big deal about blood relations.

“I don't get it! What's the big deal?”  
  
“Parker. Calm down. What's wrong?” Sophie follows Parker into the room and looks at her expectantly.  
  
“This whole family thing. Everybody is crazy about family. I always thought I had no family and that I was an orphan.  But I'm not, 'cause now I have a family. But he was always talking about real family and blood relations. We're not related. But I'd say we're family, aren't we? But when he said ...” Parker walks around in circles, wildly gesturing to emphasize her words.  
  
“Who says what, Parker? What's going on?” Nate enters the room, too. Wondering about all the noise and the fuzz that is going on again.  
  
“Doesn't matter. I have a family, right? You are my family. Aren't you?”  
  
“Of course we are, girl. We got you. You know that. We got your back.” Hardison gets up and steps into her crossing the room. But this time Parker doesn't want to calm down. She turns and walks the other direction again.  
  
“What the hell is going on?" Eliot shakes his head, still watching an agitated Parker walking circles.  
  
“Okay. If none of us said that ... Who was it then?” Sophie tries again to get any information out of the young woman.  
  
“Archie. I was thinking ... you see, he was the closest thing to a father I ever had. But he always told me, that he had a real family. Blood relations and all and that he couldn't take me with him. It never bothered me and I know I wouldn't have fit in anyway. It's just ... Why is blood so important?”  
  
“It's not, Parker.” This time it is Sophie, stepping into her way, grabbing her lower arm before Parker can turn around and run off again. “Sure, some people find it important, but it's not. Not to everyone.”  
  
“Ah, you see, blood is only important for the law, right? But we don't really care much about that, do we? For us it's just ... Well. Family is what you want to be family, okay?”  
  
“So you can be my family?” Parkers face brightens as she looks at Nate expectantly. “I mean ... Would you be okay with ... Being my family?”  
  
“Of course we are your family, Parker. If that's what you want.” Sophie smiles and pulls Parker in for a hug. “Don't think too much about all this blood relations nonsense.”  
  
“We're here for you, girl. We'd love to be your family.” Hardison smiles warmly when he says those words. Everyone knows that she would not have to ask him twice for anything.  
  
Now all faces turn towards Eliot. The hitter stands next to the door und raises his eyebrows.  
  
“What?” he barks annoyed. “It's not like I really want an annoying little sister.”  
  
Sophie would love to kill him with a stern look, right about now. But Parker doesn't seem too bothered about Eliot's words. She doesn't flinch or tighten her muscles. Instead she just keeps looking at Eliot. The hitter nods at her slowly.  
  
“Blood's just that, Parker. It's blood. Doesn't matter who's related to whom, blood wise. Often enough blood relatives are the worst people in your life. We're more than that. You know I'd protect you. You and everyone else in this room. With my life if need be. That's more than most families would do for one another.”  
  
After those words, Eliot turns around and leaves the room. Silence lingers for a moment before Parkers voice sounds through the room, loud and clear.  
  
“I knew I wasn't an orphan anymore.”


End file.
